Darkness
by THERE'SAfreak
Summary: Based on a homework assignment. It's Alexander's first mission with our Resi friends and he isn't doing the best job. Oneshot. Rated T for slight gore.


**REfreak: Behold, 8th grade English homework! We needed to make a character for a horror movie, and I chose Alexander Seria. This version is the longer version. I used the smaller version for my homework. Hope you all enjoy! (P.S. I WILL TRY MY HARDEST NOT TO HAVE ANY MARY-SUENESS IN THIS CUZ I HATE IT SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!)**

**Wesker: Just shut up already and get to the story.**

**Riku: Yeah, what he said.**

**Wesker: What the-?! Where did he come from?**

**REfreak: You're not the only one I have kidnapped, Weskie.**

**Wesker: Do…Not…Call…Me…That…Ever…Again.**

**REfreak: Do you really think I'll stop? Cuz I won't!**

**Wesker: Fine, bring it on!**

**REfreak: Fine, while Wesker and I are arguing, read the story.**

**Darkness**

A surprise around every corner; that was what I, Alexander Seria, had determined from the past few hours he had been in the far from glutted city. Darkness came three hours ago, and the rain hadn't stopped from this evening.

Even though I tried not to make any noise that would direct attention to me, but with every step I took, my black combat boots splashed through puddles in the back alleyway.

The heavy rain caused my originally spike brown hair to flatten with wetness. My green t-shirt and black ripped up jeans clung to my body. My black vest was soaked, too. With my deep brown eyes, all I could see was about four feet in from of me.

The rain finally started to let up; then dwindled to a few drops. 'Good,' I thought, 'now I can see if there are more of those wanton things coming at me.' Now I could have an easier time trying to complete his two objectives, 1. Find the rest of the legendary team and 2. Get the hell out of this nightmare.

I haven't yet run into one of those un-humanly things or what used to be human. The best method to kill them was one of my venerated partners had, which was to shoot them in the head. "Zombies" was what he called them. The first time I saw them made me freeze with terror and fright.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Alright everyone, keep alert!" Chris warned. The city was almost covered in darkness and was completely wrecked. Cars were overturned, trucks had crashed in shop windows, and traffic lights were broken. It was my first time assisting the S.T.A.R.S., Special Tactics And Rescue Squad/ Service, officers and already I wanted out. Claire better realize how much of a best friend I am if I'm helping out on investigating an outbreak._

_Behind me, I could swear I heard shuffling and a groggy moan. "Guys, what's that noise?" I asked. Chris, Claire, Jill, Rebecca, Barry, Leon, and Carlos were all rapidly alert at my question._

_A few seconds later, everyone could hear it. "Keep quiet and ready guys," said Chris. Only moments later something decomposed and **walking **headed for Chris. He cocked his beretta at it and pulled the trigger. The thing's head literally blew up and it fell to the floor. Chris was quite the sharpshooter, but that was amazing… And very sick. _

"_What was that?" I asked._

"_That was a zombie," said Chris. "You want aim for the head."_

"_The one priority you need to set first is to not let it bite you," Jill said. _

"_If you do," Claire gulped, "then you turn into them."_

"_But who…When…How?" I stumbled._

"_It all started with Umbrella," said Barry. "They created the zombies and other monsters that are extremely deadly."_

"_Right, I used to work in the U.B.C.S., the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service, but the outbreak of Raccoon City in 1998 changed everything," added Carlos._

"_That's right, I heard about the outbreak…And you were all in it," I said mournfully. "I never knew Umbrella created it. Those sinister scientists killed everyone."_

"_So it's up to us to stop Umbrella," said Leon. Which backstreet boy is gay? Every single one of them including Leon._

"_We'll explain the whole story to you later," said Claire. _

"_Alright," I said. _

_Just then, a ton of zombies surrounded us. Everyone except me seemed to form a circle and take aim at the closest zombie. With three shots Chris had already taken down one zombie and was working on another one. Jill and Barry had taken down one zombie each and were working on killing another. Rebecca and Carlos had just finished another zombie each and were trying to destroy other zombies. Leon was taking down two at a time with his shotgun. For me, I was about to cock my handgun at a zombie, when it starts raining. _

_Then everything happened fast. A pair of lights shone in the darkness. Everyone seemed to dodge out of the way, excluding me. I was literally a deer in headlights. For a second, I thought that I was dead. But instead of being run over, it felt like I was pulled into the car, while it was still moving. It took me a few seconds to get may head back together, but once I did, I was thrust out of the car and onto the street. The car sped off like it was going through super space. I really didn't want to know if it was that fast while I was in it. _

_Looking around for anything that could lead me to the others, all I could make out was that I was in an alleyway, covered in darkness. Even worse, it started to rain. _

"_Great," I said, as I tried to find my way down the alley. _

_END FLASHBACK_

All of the sudden I heard that groggy moan again. Taking a defensive stand, I stood somewhat prepared in the wrong direction. All of a sudden, something pounced on me. It took me by the shoulders and tried to bite my neck. Trying hard with all of my strength, I put my hands on its dysfunctional chest, gross, and tried to push it away from me.

'Man this thing is strong,' I said to myself, as the zombie still tried to take a bite out of me, but still didn't get close enough. With one more strong thrust, I pushed the zombie hard enough to make it lose its grip on me and stumble back. Trying to act quickly, I fumbled for my gun so I could kill it.

The zombie was starting to get up off of the ground now. I raised my puny handgun and aimed for its head. Everything seemed to go in slow motion now. Even though I could pull the trigger and kill the zombie to save my life, my life passed through my eyes. I recalled back to the time when I first moved in 1994 to Greenwood, Kentucky, a small city only two hours from Raccoon City. That's when I met Chris and Claire. I was ten, Claire was thirteen, and Chris was in the Air Force, soon to be kicked out, but every now and then, I could see him when I went to his office with Claire. Claire was always nice to me and that's why I developed a small crush on her.

But then I recalled the day, July 16, 1996, the day my family and I had to move again. It was really sad to have to say goodbye to someone who didn't treat you like a little kid. Speaking of Claire, she was going to graduate in two years and go to an out of state college. Chris had joined the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team in Raccoon and was doing pretty well. I didn't see them again until now, when I offered to help them out with their mission.

While all of this was going through my head, the zombie was approaching ever closer. My finger was still on the trigger and it was still aimed for its head. With the zombie only a few feet away from me, I closed my eyes and decided to pull the trigger. A few milliseconds later, I heard a disgusting squelch. Opening my eyes, I saw in front of me on the ground was the zombie, **headless**. The most disgusting thing I had ever seen in my whole entire life. That's when I lost my lunch.

Not long after, I heard more footsteps. By shooting that zombie, I had attracted its friends. While trying to hide, which was impossible with these things, I heard someone call my name.

"Alex!"

A few seconds later, I could identify the person who was yelling. It was Claire.

"Alex!"

"Claire?"

Then footsteps were heard. She was running. "Alex!"

"Claire!" I yelled when I saw her.

She ran up to me and hugged me. "Oh, thank God you're okay."

"For some reason, I'm glad you missed me," I said to her.

"Of course I missed you and were worried about you," she said, "I wouldn't ever want my 'little bro' to get hurt."

What she didn't know is that she hurt me more than I was ever hurt before. There were past girlfriends, but Claire was the first one I ever really liked, and probably the only one for a while.

"C'mon," said Claire. "Let's get out of here."

"Alright," I agreed.

_The End_

**REfreak: Your momma's so fat, that she thought when I said "That's a piece of cake," she said, "Cake? Where?"**

**Wesker: Your momma's so stupid, when ever the phone rang, she checked the microwave. **

**REfreak: Oh, look. Our readers are done with the story.**

**Wesker: Hello readers. You are going to die.**

**REfreak: Don't you mean that if they don't review?**

**Wesker: Yeah, sure, whatever.**

**REfreak: The man with the cool matrix shades has spoken. **

**Wesker: My shades.**

**REfreak: But I want them!**

**Wesker: Mine! runs**

**REfreak: Get back here! pulls out key blade and runs after him**

**Sora: That's mine! runs after authoress**

**Riku: Umm….Bye.**


End file.
